Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a device and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a device equipped with a flexible display. More specifically, the present specification relates to a device measuring an expansion speed of the flexible display and controlling an application execution screen displayed on the flexible display according to the measured expansion speed and method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
In terms of using an electronic device by a user, mobility has been a significant issue all the time. In particular, various electronic devices possessing a performance corresponding to a desktop computer as well as a cellular phone are on sale recently. Since these electronic devices decreased in size and weight, it enabled the user to use various electronic information while on the move.
In case of these devices, they enabled various functions to be performed in addition to such a basic function as a conventional data transmission/reception. Hence, a user should able to control the devices more conveniently and precisely. In particular, in case of recent devices, as a flexible display panel is introduced, an expansion of a display is enabled according to the use of the flexible display panel. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a control method for user convenience according to the expansion of the display.